The Assassins
by Ellie Enchanted
Summary: Ulquiorra has never doubted Aizen, the jobs he is given, or his number four. But when he runs into Nelliel Tu Odershvank, the former third, in the streets, his world is turned upside down, because everyone - even Ulquiorra - thought she was dead. As Ulquiorra learns more about Nell's disappearance and the strange people who took her in, his faith is shaken for the first time. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Ulquiorra strolled down a quiet street, hands in the pockets of his green hoodie, and for all the world looking like a regular teenager. Ulquiorra was not a regular teenager.

After all, what regular teenager could hit a target from across a room without looking? What regular teenager could tell who was in the room by listening to their breathing and footsteps? What regular teenager was the fourth best assassin in the world?

It didn't matter though. Ulquiorra was only the terrifying Cuarta Espada to select few. To most, he was Ulquiorra Cifer, a quiet, emotionless boy who stood with unnatural posture and grace. Not many people knew him as that, either, though. To most of the world, he may as well not exist. In fact, he would be sitting at home reading a book and not interacting with the real world if it weren't for a certain pink haired annoyance.

Said pink haired annoyance's name was Szayel Apporro Grantz, who was the eighth greatest assassin in the world, and was currently hanging around Ulquiorra's apartment because his older brother, Il Forte, had kicked him out of their shared flat.

Honestly, the raven haired teen didn't blame him one bit.

When Szayel got a 'burst of inspiration', he was unstoppable. Giggling like a maniac, muttering to himself under his breath, then breaking out into a frightening grin and shouting 'of course', grabbing the nearest person by the shoulders, and babbling about scientific mumbo jumbo while shaking them. More often than not, something exploded at least once.

The only reason Ulquiorra could stand the man (there were about five people in the world he didn't mind spending some time with) was his respect for medicine. Despite his periodical madness, Szayel was actually a highly skilled doctor; the only one Ulquiorra trusted to work on him.

It was his status as a doctor that earned him his prestigious number eight. As well as being valuable to the agency that employs them, the pinkette had an… extensive knowledge on poisons, which was often put to use.

Ulquiorra was shaken out of his thoughts as he caught sight of a mass of green hair.

Said green hair belonged to an average height girl walking between two young men, one with electric blue hair, the other a bright orange. The girl was practically skipping, the blue boy was slouching as he dragged his feet, and the orange head was lazily sauntering along. All together, they were quite unusual.

But there was something about that girl… and that was when it hit him. Her hair, her step, her breathing patterns, even the way held herself- it was all just the same as the old Tercera Espada, Nelliel Tu Odershvank. But Nelliel had been dead for three years. It couldn't be her.

And then she turned her head to the side, laughing at something the blue man said, and obviously it could be her, because it was her – her eyes, her nose, the happy smile – it was all there.

"Nelliel?" She froze, and then slowly turned to face him. When she saw him, a look dawned on her face like someone remembering something very important for the first time. Then a happy smile spread across her face and she launched herself at him, laughing.

"Ulqui! It is you, it really is!" Ulquiorra would have responded, but Nelliel's hug was nearly crushing him to death. He had nearly forgotten just how scary her hugs were. Nelliel had always been prone to hugging people without their consent, and giving pet names that people (especially Ulquiorra) did not want.

"Geeze, Nell. Let the guy breathe. Hey, emo-dude. You know Nell from somewhere?" Ulquiorra gasped from the hug and then quickly composed himself; he sized up the two men with Nell, deciding to ignore the question. The blue haired one had spoken. He was tall and muscular, and held himself with a lazy sort of confidence. He was obviously a good fighter, but not nearly on the Cuarta's level, let alone Nell's. He hadn't even marked Ulquiorra as dangerous, so he obviously was not a threat.

The other was most likely about the pale boy's age. Late high school at the oldest, slim but strong, and looked light on his feet. Just from a glance, Ulquiorra labeled him on par with the blue boy, but with a terrifying amount of potential. He also noticed that the strawberry blonde was sizing him up in turn.

Nelliel's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yup! Ulqui is from – you know – _before_. Oooh, Nell is so happy to see Ulqui!" The two men immediately snapped their attention back to Ulquiorra.

"Before? You knew Nell from before her accident?" the raven's face took on a confused look.

"What accident? Why is Nelliel acting so – childish? She was never this way when I knew her." The strawberry blonde answered. He was slightly unnerved by the lack of expression in the pale boy's voice and face.

"I can explain that. My name's Ichigo, and I'm sort of a doctor. Nell has had selective amnesia and post-traumatic stress disorder for three years. She acts like a kindergartener. You mind coming with us to answer some questions?" Ulquiorra considered carefully. Nell was a good fighter, and it would be useful to know what had happened to her. Besides, he had time to kill until Szayel had calmed down a bit, and as long as he didn't give away sensitive information, he could do no harm. He nodded.

Chapter 2

Ulqiuorra followed the two men through bustling city streets, Nell chatting away the entire time. Eventually the crowds thinned, and they entered what appeared to be a small city within a city. There were apartment buildings lining either side of the street, with people out in between them, talking, laughing, and going about their days. Ulquiorra spotted a small pink haired child playing with a hulking monster of a man, and a short teenage boy with white hair being teased by an older girl with orange hair.

Their odd group approached a table near the end of the street, where several teenagers appeared to be playing poker. As he watched, a girl with black hair through down her cards and whacked a tattooed redhead, accusing him of cheating.

"Hey, Rukes, we're back", Ichigo called. The raven haired girl whirled about, and scowled at him.

"What took you so- oh! Hello, who are you?" her entire countenance changed as she noticed Ulquiorra.

"He's a friend of Nell's from before. We're going to ask him a few questions."

"Wha- you knew Nell before her accident?" the girl whirled on Ichigo. "Do you think he knows what happened?"

The boy shook his head. "He didn't even seem to know she had an accident. Anyway, I'm just gonna take him upstairs so we can talk."

"Okay. By the way, Yuzu and Karin are out with their friends. Something about a soccer game."

"'Kay. See ya later, short stuff." The girl's cursing followed them up the stairs. At the top, the stairwell widened into a hallway lined with doors. Ulquiorra followed the others into a small apartment. Nelliel ran to the couch and jumped on it, while the blue haired boy plopped into a spot next to her. Ichigo took a seat at a chair. The pale boy found himself standing awkwardly until Ichigo gestured for him to sit down. He complied, choosing the closest chair to the door.

"So… I guess we should introduce ourselves?" Ichigo coughed awkwardly. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. The meathead over there is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow scoffed, but said nothing.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer. The one you call 'Nell' is Nelliel tu Odershvank."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Ulqiuorra followed the two men through bustling city streets, Nell chatting away the entire time. Eventually the crowds thinned, and they entered what appeared to be a small city within a city. There were apartment buildings lining either side of the street, with people out in between them, talking, laughing, and going about their days. Ulquiorra spotted a small pink haired child playing with a hulking monster of a man, and a short teenage boy with white hair being teased by an older girl with orange hair.

Their odd group approached a table near the end of the street, where several teenagers appeared to be playing poker. As he watched, a girl with black hair through down her cards and whacked a tattooed redhead, accusing him of cheating.

"Hey, Rukes, we're back", Ichigo called. The raven haired girl whirled about, and scowled at him.

"What took you so- oh! Hello, who are you?" her entire countenance changed as she noticed Ulquiorra.

"He's a friend of Nell's from before. We're going to ask him a few questions."

"Wha- you knew Nell before her accident?" the girl whirled on Ichigo. "Do you think he knows what happened?"

The boy shook his head. "He didn't even seem to know she had an accident. Anyway, I'm just gonna take him upstairs so we can talk."

"Okay. By the way, Yuzu and Karin are out with their friends. Something about a soccer game."

"'Kay. See ya later, short stuff." The girl's cursing followed them up the stairs. At the top, the stairwell widened into a hallway lined with doors. Ulquiorra followed the others into a small apartment. Nelliel ran to the couch and jumped on it, while the blue haired boy plopped into a spot next to her. Ichigo took a seat at a chair. The pale boy found himself standing awkwardly until Ichigo gestured for him to sit down. He complied, choosing the closest chair to the door.

"So… I guess we should introduce ourselves?" Ichigo coughed awkwardly. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. The meathead over there is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow scoffed, but said nothing.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer. The one you call 'Nell' is Nelliel tu Odershvank."

Grimmjow snorted. "Fancy names."

"Like you can talk, Blueberry." Ichigo smirked. "Anyway, we need to know what happened to Nell."

"Of course. I don't know the full story, as I was not there. But I knew Nelliel, and I know the other witness to whatever happened to her. You see, we all worked together, and the other coworker was constantly at odds with Nelliel. One day they had an argument just like usual, and went out to decide who was right. The other person later came back without Nelliel. We all waited for her to show up, but she never did. I do not believe even the man who was with her knew the full extent of what happened to her."

Grimmjow growled. "Are you saying this guy hurt Nell?"

"I'm sure that is what happened. He at least caused her to have some sort of injury or accident. But I am also sure that he did not believe she would be so harmed by it. Nelliel is tougher than any of you will ever realize. She has gone through far worse, and while it is disappointing that she can no longer be of use to our company, I am glad she will no longer have to go through all that. She did so hate messes." Ulquiorra smiled a tiny, fake smile that unnerved the two other men. Ichigo stiffened.

"How can you be sure that guy didn't do it on purpose? For all we know, he could have been trying to kill her! And where the hell do you work?"

"No, I don't believe so. They often did appear to be attempting murder of each other, but the man did quite miss her after she was gone. He somewhat enjoyed the chase. He knew Nelliel was far better than he would ever be, and strove to become stronger. Victory is never as sweet if you did not earn it."

The strawberry sighed, realizing that that was probably the best answer he would get out of the raven.

"Okay, that's good enough for now. I just have a few more questions." The pale boy nodded. "How old is Nell exactly? Does she have any hereditary diseases or physical conditions we need to worry about? Any old wounds? Also, we've guessed that besides a handful of memories, everything after a certain age is locked away. It would be helpful if you could help us determine what she remembers and when her memories stop." Ulquiorra nodded thoughtfully. There was not much harm in the questions they had asked.

"Nelliel is twenty-four. I am twenty-two. I know we look younger than we are. She is in perfect health, or was when I last knew her. She has plenty of old wounds, but none that should cause lasting harm. As for her memories, I must ask her. May I?" before the men could even answer, he had moved to sit beside the teal haired girl. "Nelliel, you remember me, but what else do you remember about the company?"

The girl screwed up her face in concentration, then smiled. "Nell remembers mister lazy, and mister crazy doctor man, and mister crazy doctor man's not-crazy brother, and Nell remembers miss shark lady and her weird friends. The ones that yelled a lot. And Nell remembers her brothers and…" her face went totally blank, and then she squealed in obvious happiness and excitement, "Nell remembers Gamuza! Nell wants Gamuza! Please, Ulqui?" the pale man let out a sigh.

"I will see what I can do. Now Nelliel, this is very important. Do you remember the circus?"

Nell nodded solemnly. "Nell remembers. Nell remembers the blood. Nell's friends' blood, the Ringmaster's blood, the bad man's blood. But not Nell's blood. Nell wouldn't let them make her bleed." Grimmjow and Ichigo looked horrified, but Ulquiorra just nodded like he expected that answer.

"Do you remember the blind man? The one who came to get you?" Nell shook her head.

"Nell remembers the blood, and the circus, and she remembers Gamuza, and she remembers her friends and her brothers. No blind man."

Ulqiuorra nodded again, then turned to the two men, who were staring at him.

"She remembers everything up to when she joined out company. I would put her at about six years old. I've heard your side of the story, and I trust that you will take good care of her, so I should go now. Goodbye, shinigami. I may or may not visit again." The two looked at each other in shock, then turned to the raven, who was walking out the door.

"Who are you? How do you know that? And you never answer my question about where you work!" Ulquiorra stopped and smirked at them over his shoulder.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out, trash." Then he moved out of the doorway and out of sight. By the time the two men made it to the door, he was long gone.


End file.
